Spoiled
by Marquesa de Santos
Summary: Belle has a bad day at the library and Rum cheers her up. Shameless PWP meant to cheer up Rufeepeach and Iambicdearie.


Spoiled

* * *

She huffed into the house, angry and exhausted. She loved children, she really did, but some of them were just awful. Of course Peter had been the one to round up the lost boys and proceed in mixing up the books. She understood their frustration. Growing up was difficult; growing up after avoiding it for centuries must have been unbearable. But enough was enough.

"I don't think..." her breath was lost. Rumpelstiltskin had made that wonderful bolognese sauce. She could smell the hint of nutmeg and the basil and garlic and her stomach rumbled. That was right. She had skipped lunch. Worked straight through her break to try and fix the mess those boys had made and hadn't even realized she was hungry.

"Hello, darling." He came from the kitchen, revealing the grin he reserved only for her.

She gave him a weak smile. "Hello, Rumpelstiltskin."

She had thought that making their relationship intimate would have made her more comfortable around him. It hadn't been the case. It was different now, of course. For instance, she knew what the look in his eyes signified, now. Comfortable, however, she'd found was a subjective word.

"You look like you've had a rough day." He came to her and took her coat, hanging it on a rack, and leaning down for a kiss. It was domestic and sweet. Her stomach tightened, and then made a louder noise.

She watched the crinkles of concern bunching near his eyes. "Peter and the boys. It smells delicious in here." She loved that he had made this meal. It was one of her favorites here, she mused as he ushered her towards the dining room. Flavorful and rich where the hospital food had been bland, unsavory.

"Ah yes, them." He pulled back her seat and poured Cabernet Sauvingnon into her glass. "What did they do this time?"

He was laughing! The insufferable man was amused! She crinkled her nose and took a sip before answering, enjoying the burn. "They, ah. They decided it was time to rearrange the library." She said.

He raised an eyebrow as she passed him her plate. "I suppose it wasn't to their liking?"

She snorted. "No, I suppose not."

The rest of the meal was spent in easy conversation and enjoyment of good food. He excused himself near the end, limping up the stairs to "prepare her surprise." She'd not known what to make of that except to blush. He was different in that area of their relationship, but then, so was she. She had never thought him to be bold, save for their first meetings. What she knew of the man underneath the Dark One was hesitance and shyness. And he was hesitant and shy, never pushing her, yet he took more charge than she did.

Belle had taken to washing the dishes to avoid her thoughts when Rumpelstiltskin appeared, giving a small frown. "Belle. I invited you here to spoil you, not to have you clean house."

She shook her head at him. "Let me help you. Then we can finish faster."

He grunted in annoyance yet acquiesced, and Belle giggled. Of course, he did his best to distract her, stealing kisses and nipping the exposed skin of her neck when she wasn't paying attention.

Belle began to lose track of how long her hands had been rinsing soiled dishes into the soapy water. He'd stopped helping her along the way, wrapping his arms around her waist and sucking gently at the nape of her neck. They were almost finished, though, and she was ready to pin him up against the wall. From the evidence she felt against her back, he was ready to do the same.

He nibbled on a particular patch of skin he'd been sucking for a while, and the sensation made her knees weak. The platter dropped from her hand with a splat into the sink. She could hear a crack, but before she could sink her hands into the water, Rumpelstiltskin turned her around and breathed against her skin. "It's just a plate. C'mon. It can wait."

She struggled up the stairs with him going slowly partly because of the weakness in her knees and his own limp and the kissing and the undressing as they walked. It had been a week; it had been far too long.

When they did finally stumble into his room, Belle tripped over a stool.

"What?" She laughed, breathless.

"I..." He cleared his throat. "It's part of your surprise. Lie down, darling."

She laughed, heat rising to her face. "Alright."

She sat on the bed and watched as he righted the stool. She only leaned back when he looked up. Her clothes were somewhere on the stairwell, and he had only retained tented boxers.

She was still resisting the urge to giggle when her thoughts froze. Warm fingers massaged her outher thighs and his mouth began to kiss and nibble the skin on the inside of her knee.

"What... what are you doing?"

"I can stop." His hands withdrew from her legs.

"No! I mean... this is new. You can... I mean, you can keep going if you want."

He gave a nervous smile and resumed. She fidgeted. The stubble on this part of her skin was new, and felt nice to the oversensitized skin. She could feel the heat rushing everywhere. his nose brushed against her opening and she felt him breathe in her scent. She was embarrassed, deeply so, but then he was kissing and biting the insides of her thighs and she found her hands fisting the sheets. "Rumpelstilskin," she moaned, a breathy little thing that she hadn't meant to let escape.

She hadn't known this could be a part of love-making, and when his tongue sought out her intimate places, her hands moved ot his head. Becoming unaware of anything but the feel of his lips and tongue lapping at the moisture, she was surprised at the sharp pleasure. He had moved to the e nub above her center and began licking, in circles, she thought she would die from the sensation. But then he drew the nub inside his mouth, sucking lightly and she cried out, grinding herself against his face, his fingers joined in, pumping inside of her as his mouth focused on his clitoris. Alternating between licking and sucking, he smiled in response to her screams.

When she came, it was more intense and concentrated and he didn't stop his ministrations until she was beyond twitching and boneless on his bed. "See?" He whispered, his voice low and dangerous. "It's nice to be spoiled sometimes." The teasing left his voice as he gazed upon her.

She leaned forward, wrapping her arm against his neck and licking her lips. "We aren't done, Rumpelstiltskin."


End file.
